Hold Onto You
by Brisingrblade09
Summary: Harry and Draco have always been enemies, However when Draco is turned into a werewolf as punishment for failing to kill Dumbledore, Harry can't help but try to help his rival, Will they become friends? or something more? Story belongs to me, Song belongs to Default
1. Punishment

**Hold Onto You**

Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

Rating: M

Summary: Harry and Draco have always been enemies, However when Draco is turned into a werewolf as punishment for failing to kill Dumbledore, Harry can't help but try to help his rival, Will they become friends? or something more?

Note: This is my first attempt at Male/Male I will do the best I can and I do not own Harry Potter.

Draco Malfoy was never one to scare so easily. However all that changed when he entered into Lord Voldemort's service as being his youngest Death Eater. Upon entering his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, the young heir to the Malfoy fortune was inducted to the Death Eaters as a punishment to Draco's father Lucious Malfoy for his failure at the Department of Mysteries a year ago.

However upon entering Voldemort's service, Draco was tasked with murdering Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. Draco tried many different attempts at completing his job.

Draco tried smuggling in a cursed necklace and attempting to get it deliverd to Dumbledore. When that didn't work he tried getting Horace Slughorn the new Potion's teacher to give Dumbledore a bottle of poisoned brandy for Christmas.

Finally Draco was forced to attempt the impossible. He was going to try to somehow smuggle some Death Eater's into the castle. He was sucessful for he had repaired a vanishing cabinet which had a twin at Borgin and Burkes, a store in Knockturn Alley.

However when it finally came for Draco to do the deed, He couldn't bring himself to do it. Draco disagreed with many of the headmaster's policies but still. Instead of Draco killing Dumbledore, Snape did it for him.

Two days later, Voldemort had decided on using Malfoy Manor as his headquarters. At the present time, Voldemort was listening to the reports as he petted his snake Nagini.

When Doholv was finished with his report, Voldemort looked up, and said in his snake like voice "The meeting is over, however I'd like Fenir, Draco and his parents to stay here".

At that request, Fenir, Draco and his parents remained behind as everyone else filed out, Apparating to their destinations.

"You have failed me Draco" Voldemort said, his long pale fingers still running over Nagini's scales.

"I didn't fail you m..my lord, Dumbledore is dead" Draco says, his grey eyes wide with fear.

"That's not the point my young death eater" Voldemort hissed, his red eyes flashing, "The job of Dumbledore's death was FOR YOU TO DO and with Snape doing the deed, you have failed me".

Draco gulped as he looked from Voldemort to his parents if asking them to intervene on his behalf.

As much as Lucious wanted to defend his son, he didn't dare oppose Voldemort when he had his mind set on doing something.

"What is my son's punishment for his failure" Lucious asked as he looked at Voldemort.

"Fenir here will bite your son and change him into a werewolf for his punishment" Voldemort said.

Whatever punishment Draco and his parents had expected it wasn't this one.

"N..No I don't want to be changed into a monster" Draco exclaimed as Fenir walked forward.

"To bad my young death eater, this is your punishment for failure" Voldemort said as Fenir leaned down and bit down on Draco's wrist.

As soon as Fenir had bit down, Draco started to convulse as the werewolf venom entered his bloodstream.

When it was finally over, Draco laid curled in a ball in the center of the room.

"Now my young death eater, You know what lies in store for you when you fail me" Voldemort said before apparating.

**A/N: End of Chapter 1 Please Read and Review!**


	2. First Transformation

Ch 2

Harry Potter awoke with a start. Reaching out in the semi darkness, he grabbed his glasses and slipped them on. Sitting up, Harry ran a finger over his lightning bolt scar as he thought about what he just dreamed.

Was it true? Had Draco been turned into a werewolf as punishment for not killing Dumbledore? That night on at the astronomy tower, Harry knew that his Slytherin rival was not as evil as he thought he was.

Harry stood up and quickly dressed in the semi darkness. Once he was fully dressed, Harry grabbed his wand and a little knapsack that held his invisibility cloak, Snape's copy of Advance Potion making, and some already made potions that would cure minor to severe wounds.

As Harry watched the sun rise, he knew he needed to make a decision. Take the fight to Voldemort and start rallying wizards to fight back. Or would he go after Malfoy and make sure he was alright?

Suddenly a voice behind him shook Harry out of his thoughts.

"Harry mate, what's wrong? Why are you out here at the crack of dawn?" came the voice of Harry's best friend Ronald Weasley.

Harry turned and faced his friend, before explaining about the dream. When Harry expressed his concern for the other boy, Ron arched an eyebrow slightly at this information.

"Harry have you forgotten what that little ferret put us thru for the last six years? Bloody hell he was going to kill Dumbledore for crying out loud"

Harry shook his head, "Ron you weren't there that night, Mal..Draco was putting down his wand when Snape appeared".

"Well do you think it's true?, Do you think that Malfoy has been turned into a werewolf?" Ron asked.

" I don't know Ron, I just don't know" Harry said.

"What are you going to do about it? You can't exactly just drop everything and go look for him". Ron says.

"I know Ron, But I have to try to find him" Harry said.

"What about the other wizards? What about rallying them up to take on You-Know-Who head on?"

Harry gave his friend a small smile before saying "I'll leave that to you and Hermione and the others, I know you can do it"

After giving Ron a one armed hug and with the promise that he'd return as soon as he could, Harry walked out of the boarders of the Burrow before turning on the spot and apparating.

Draco Malfoy was in agony. His first full moon was approaching and his entire body shook as it prepared for the change.

The morning of his first full moon finally came and Draco was both nervous and scared.

At breakfast instead of his usual pumpkin juice, Draco was drinking his second goblet of Wolfsbane potion.

"Mother...Father...Are you sure that everything will be ready tonight when I change?" Draco asked, for since he was bitten his parents were doing everything they could to make sure that Draco's first transformation would be a safe one.

"Yes Draco as long as you keep on drinking that potion up until the last hour before your transformation, you will keep your mind when you do so" Lucious said.

Draco nodded and proceeded to drink up his potion.

The rest of the day proceeded with Draco getting ready for the transformation.

When it finally came to the transformation, Draco was lead down to the cellar where his parents had made him a small room to transform into.

Draco had just settled into the room when the room was bathed in moonlight. As his body bathed in the light, Draco screamed in agony as his body started to shake and change.

Skin started to fall off of Draco's body as fur started taking its place. As soon as it started it had stopped and in Draco's place was a stormy gray wolf.

Draco growled slightly as he pawed at the ground before beginning to pace, as he looked for a way out of its confinement.

Soon enough, Draco found his escape, for there was an unblocked window that lead to the outside.

Once outside of the manor, Draco took off running into the night.

Upon apparating from the Burrow, Harry had apparated to the woods that surrounded the Malfoy Manor.

Harry had figured that if Draco was to escape in his wolf form that he'd go into the woods.

Once in the woods, Harry set up camp as far as he could from the wood and manor boarder.

...

Now that Draco was finally freed of his confinement he ran throughout the woods, looking to hunt for food.

Just as he was going to look for more prey, Draco caught sight of Harry's tent.

Growling slightly, Draco slowly approached the tent, once close enough he caught Harry's scent thru the tent.

Draco slowly approached the tent and slipped his head inside and looked around.

Immediately Draco saw Harry's sleeping form, growling slightly he walked into the tent and stood above the sleeping wizard.

'Stupid Potter' Draco thought to himself as he stood above the younger boy. 'Wonder what he's even doing here.'

Harry meanwhile was feeling warm breath on the back of his neck. He didn't dare open his eyes incase it was a death eater or even Voldemort himself.

Deciding to chance it, Harry slowly peaked open an eye and looked back behind him. Seeing the stormy grey wolf standing above him, Harry jumped back and quickly grabbed his glasses and wand.

Seeing that he was being threatened Draco growled again, its grey eyes flashing in anger.

Reconizing the eyes, Harry automatically placed his wand down as he said "D..Draco is that you?"

'What's with Potter, he never called me by my first name before' Draco thought as he tilted his head to the side.

As the Slytherin boy ponderd this, Harry reached forward and slowly ran his fingers thru the stormy grey fur.

Feeling Harry's fingers move thru his fur, Draco pulled back and growled.

"Draco I'm not going to hurt you" Harry said as he looked at the wolf.

Draco wasn't sure what Harry was playing at, but Harry had put down his wand so maybe Harry was telling the truth.

Growling slightly, Draco walked forward and layed down, his eyes closing as exhaustion overtook him.

Next morning, Draco awoke to feeling some sort of blanket covering his naked body.

Turning onto his side, Draco saw his rival from school Harry Potter facing him, the raven haired boy's eyes were closed for he was still asleep.

Sitting up, Draco thought about touching his mark and calling the Dark Lord here to finally end Potter. However after seeing that Harry had lowerd his wand instead of hexing him, Draco changed his mind.

Looking over Draco saw some of Harry's hair had fallen into his eyes, reaching over he gently brushed it out Harry's eyes.

The simple gesture was enough to wake the raven haired boy, and as Harry woke up his emerald green eyes met Draco's gray ones.

"P..Pot..Harry why are you here" Draco asked as he sat up.

"I dreamt about you getting changed as punishment for not killing Dumbledore".

A/N: End of Chapter 2


	3. Joining The Order and New Job

Ch 3

"So what are you going to do" Harry Potter asked as he looked over at a certian blonde haired, grey eyed slytherin.

"I'm not sure Pott..Harry" Draco said as he watched Harry pack up the tent.

"You know you could join the Order" Harry said.

Draco scowled at this, "Really the Order of the Phenoix Potter? They'd let me join as soon as Longbottom grows both a pair and a new brain".

Harry sighed as he looked at Draco, "You never know unless you try to find out Draco".

"Fine Harry I will try to see if I can join the Order but Im going to need to get some things from the manor".

"What kind of things" Harry asked arching an eyebrow.

Draco rolled his eyes as he turned to face the golden boy "Hmm Let's see uh mostly clothes so that i won't have to keep borrowing yours, and my wand as well".

"Oh" Harry said his cheeks turning pink slightly as he imagined Draco naked. 'Wait what the fuck am i doing' Harry thought to himself as he shook his head trying to make the image dissapear.

With the supplies and tent all packed, Harry followed Draco back to the manor, as they came into view of the mansion, Harry hid himself in a shrub as Draco slipped inside and went up to his room to gather what he needed.

As Draco packed a duffle bag with his clothes and a few books for some entertainment, he found himself thinking back to that night atop the astronomy tower.

_-Flashback-_

_Draco stood atop the astronomy tower, his wand pointed right at Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. _

_Before he came back to Hogwarts, Draco took his father's place at Voldemort's side and was given the mission of assassinating Dumbledore. _

_"What brings you here this time of night Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked as he placed his fingertips together as he observed Draco._

_Draco's wand arm was shook as he said "You know why I'm here, I'm here to kill you"._

_"Draco there is still time, If you come to the light side I can protect you and your family" Dumbledore said. _

_"You Don't Understand!, I have to do this If I don't..H..He'll kill me" Draco yelled. _

_They were interupted by three black cloaked figures entering the room, Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenir Greyback, and Antoin Doholv. _

_"Well well well, what do we have here? Dumbledore alone in the astronomy tower and wandless? Oh this is perfect" Bellatrix shrieked as she stood to the left of Draco. _

_"Nice to see you again Bellatrix" Dumbledore said as he acknowledged her and the others. _

_"Do it Draco, Do it Now" Bellatrix says as Draco was starting to lower his wand. _

_At that moment Snape appeared took out his wand and pointed it at Dumbledore._

_"Severus...Please" Dumbledore said as Snape flicked his wand ._

_"Avada Kedavra" Snape says as the jet of green light hit Dumbledore in the chest, the force of the spell sending Dumbledore off the tower._

_-End Flashback-_

Shaking his head, Draco finished packing what he needed before slipping outside and meeting up with Harry back at the boarder of the manor and woodland area.

"So Harry where will we be apparating too?" Draco asked as the two teens walked out of reach of the magic montitoring spells that surrounded the manor.

"The Burrow" Harry said as they got to the apparation spot.

Draco stopped right in his tracks "There is no way in hell that I'm going to the Weasles house".

Harry sighed and turned to face Draco, "Come On Draco, its the only place avalible right now untill we can talk to Remus and the others".

"Fine" Draco grumbled as Harry took his hand before turning on the spot and apparating to the burrow.

When the two teens appeared at the burrow, they were automatically met by Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George who all had their wands out and pointed at Draco.

"Whoa guys wait dont" Harry said as he stood protectively infront of Draco.

"Get out of the way Harry so we can blast this death eater scum away" Fred said, his eyes focused on Draco.

"Guys Draco isn't a Death Eater anymore" Harry said as he remained infront of the blonde slytherin.

After explaining his dream, the others slowly lowerd their wands.

"Well what is he doing here then?" Ginny asked as Harry and Draco made their way over to the others.

"Id like to join the Order of the Phenoix" Draco said as they all made their way towards the burrow.

Draco was bored out of his mind. For the last three days straight he had been interrogated by all the senior members of the Order, Mad-Eye, Lupin, Tonks, Mr and Mrs. Weasley.

"Very well Malfoy you may Join the Order on one condition" Mad-Eye Moody growled as he and the other senior members finished their talking.

"What is it Moody?" Draco asked as he stood up for his stomache had been grumbling for the last hour and a half.

"With your current predicament, you are not only to share a bedroom with Harry, but you are to also protect him as best you can" Moody said.

A/N: End of Chapter 3 Please Read and Review!


	4. Moving In and Sleep Troubles

Chapter 4

Draco Malfoy was sure that he was living a nightmare. First he was turned into a werewolf as punishment for failing Lord Voldemort. Then he changed sides and joined the Order of the Phenoix. Finally to make this deffinatly feel like a nightmare, in order for him to be able to join the order, He had to become his rival and enemy Harry Pottter's bodyguard.

'This is just great' Draco thought to himself as he watched Ron and George make a medium sized cherry wood dresser, and a full sized bed appear which was placed a little way across from Harry's.

The rest of the day passed with Draco getting everything moved that he wanted into his and Harry's room, If he had wanted something that was still at the manor, he'd apparate over real quick grab it and then return to the burrow.

Three and a half hours later, Draco was all finished getting everything that he needed and or wanted from the manor. "Bloody Finally" Draco mutterd as he fell backwards onto his bed.

Harry who was just finishing up clipping a few bent twigs from his Firebolt arched an eyebrow and said "It only took you three and a half hours to get everything you needed/wanted and your tired?"

"Oh shut up Potter, I'd like to see you apparate back and forth for three and a half hours". Draco shot back as he closed his eyes.

Just as Draco had closed his eyes, the door to the bedroom opened and Remus walked in carrying a smoking goblet.

"Draco you need to drink this" Remus said as he sat the goblet down on the nightstand beside Draco's bed.

Peeking an eye open, Draco glanced over at the smoking goblet before back at Remus before asking "What is it Profess..Remus?"

"It is the Wolfsbane Potion, It will help you retain your mind when you transform, that way you can have more control over your actions while you are wolfish" Remus said.

"How long do I have to take it" Draco asked as he took a sip, shivering slightly at the taste.

"You have to drink two goblets full every day till the full moon, which will be at the end of the month" Remus said before leaving.

Draco groaned but did what he had to do and finished the goblet of potion in two mouthfulls.

That night, it seemed Draco had just fallen asleep when across the room, he could hear Harry whimpering and his body flailing around.

Reaching up Draco rubbed his temples before he slipped out of bed and walked over and roughly shook Harry's shoulder.

"Come on Potter wake the fuck up" Draco said.

Harry bolted up, wide awake, his scar throbbing in pain as he could feel his face coverd with cold sweat.

Seeing the scared and fearful look in Harry's emerald green eyes, Draco automatically sat down beside Harry, as he did so he found himself wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and simply pulled the raven haired boy back against him and just held him.

Once Harry had calmed down enough, Draco broke the silence.

"Are you alright now Harry?".

Slowly, Harry unwrapped Draco's arms from his waist before turning to face the blonde haired, pale faced boy, "He...He's really pissed about something".

"Do you know what he is pissed about" Draco asked as he reached up brushing his fingers thru Harry's unruly hair.

Harry shook his head as he laid back down the pain in his head receding to a dull throbb.

"Are you alright now? Can I go and _try_ to get some sleep?" Draco asked.

Before Draco could even get off of Harry's bed, the young ex-death eater felt Potter's hand shoot up and latch onto his wrist.

Draco was about to tell the raven-haired boy off when his gray eyes saw that the scared and fearful look was still in Harry's eyes so Draco bit his tounge as Harry asked.

"S..Stay with me till I fall asleep again...Please Draco".

Sighing slightly, Draco nodded before slipping into bed beside Harry. As Harry turned onto his side, Draco found himself wrapping his arms around Harry's waist once more and once again Draco found himself holding Harry against him as the two teens fell asleep.

A/N: End of Chapter 4 and I know that it said in POA that Lupin wasnt a good potioneer but I figured since He's a werewolf he learned how to make the potion. Please Read and Review!


	5. New Mission and Second Transformation

Chapter 5

Note: _**from now on anything that is bold and italicized will be Draco's thoughts while in wolf form.**_

Draco awoke the following morning to a face full of sunshine. Groaning/Growling slightly, Draco turned over onto his side to escape the sun only to find raven-colored hair in eyes. Flashes of what happened the previous night entered his mind and Draco automatically sat up and glanced over, seeing a slumbering Harry Potter. Draco bit his bottom lip as he saw the golden boy snuggling against his body as he slept. Shivering slightly, Draco pressed his body more up against Harry's back trying to get Harry's body heat to warm him up.

Just as Draco was feeling himself fall back asleep, there was a sharp knock on the door causing both Harry and Draco fall out of the bed in surprise.

"This better be good" Draco grumbled as he walked over and opened the door. Once the door opened, Remus and Mad-Eye walked into the room, Mad-Eye's magical eye rolling around in its socket as it looked around the room.

"Potter, Malfoy the Order has a mission for both of you" Moody growled. Harry simply nodded; Draco on the other hand went pale for he wasn't expecting to have been given a mission the day after he moved in.

Once Moody and Remus left, Harry and Draco proceeded to get dressed and gather any necessary supplies that they thought they might or would need on whatever mission this was.

After they were dressed, Harry and Draco walked down and joined Moody, Remus, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Tonks in the kitchen.

"Ahh Harry, Draco please sit down" Mrs. Weasley said as she went around putting spells around the room so no one would over hear them.

"So what's this mission or whatever" Draco asked as he and Harry sat down in front of them.

"We have found the location of a few key Death Eater's who we believe have information on what You-Know-Who's plans are and when he intends to put them into action" Moody growled.

"And you want us to do what exactly?" Draco asked his gray eyes wide as he wondered who the key death eaters were.

Moody rolled both his normal and magical eye as he said "We want you to catch them and bring them to 12 Grimmauld Place for interrogation".

"Who are they?" Harry asked for as soon as he heard what the mission was he was ready to go and since these death eaters were obviously right in Voldemort's inner circle.

"They are Bellatrix Lestrange, and Alecto and Amicus Carrow" Moody said as he finished taking a sip from his hip flask.

Harry's eyes widened as he heard Bellatrix's name, for two years ago at the ministry of magic in the department of mysteries, it was Bellatrix who had killed Sirius Black, Harry Potter's godfather who was imprisoned in Azkaban for a crime that he did not commit.

It had been a week since they set out on their mission together and Draco and Harry were not even close to finding the death eaters.

Currently Draco was mixing up some more Wolfsbane potion as Harry was out gathering wood for the fire. As Draco was mixing the potion, his mind wandered back to the night where he comforted Harry and held him as the other boy slept. Draco found himself smiling at this memory when the boy in question walked into the tent, his arms ladled with sticks and branches for the fire.

"Do you think you have enough there Harry?" Draco asked as Harry Potter placed the armful of firewood down by the mouth of the tent.

"Oh shut up ya ferret" Harry said before grinning as a slight pink tinge colored Draco's cheeks.

"You are never going to let me live that down are you Harry?" Draco said as Harry walked over and laid down on one of the twin size beds.

"Mhmm Nope" Harry said as he closed his eyes, wanting to take a little nap before he got started on dinner.

An hour and a half later, Draco was finally finished with making his last cauldron of Wolfsbane potion, for he'd be turning later that night. Strolling out of the tent, Draco saw Harry tending the fire and getting ready to make dinner for them.

"Whatcha making?" Draco asked as he flicked his wand making a green and silver armchair appear, before sitting down in it and sipping his potion.

"I haven't decided yet, besides I haven't heard you complain about my cooking so far" Harry said as he flicked his wand making a couple pots appear.

Draco laughed at that statement, and Harry had to admit that Draco had a nice laugh. Before at Hogwarts, Whenever Draco laughed, it was full of malice and cockiness. However now with what had happened to Draco, whenever he laughed, Harry could tell that Draco had changed from the person he went to Hogwarts with.

Twenty minutes later, Harry handed Draco a plate that consisted of garlic butter noodles, and two hot dogs.

"Mhmm this looks delicious Harry" Draco said as he made two forks appear with a flick of his wand.

"Thanks Drake" Harry said as he made a red and gold armchair appear in front of Draco's before sitting down with his own plate.

As the two teens ate, a soothing silence befell them. Biting his bottom lip, Draco looked over at Harry and said "I'm Sorry".

Harry who had just popped the last of his first hotdog into his mouth started choking slightly. Reaching for his wand, Harry tapped his throat, and he stopped choking instantly.

"W...What did you say Draco" Harry asked, his emerald green eyes locking with Draco's gray ones.

Draco sat his plate to the side as he said:

"I'm Sorry Harry...For Everything, I'm sorry for putting you thru hell during our six years at Hogwarts, I'm sorry for treating Hermione and Ron the way I did".

Harry didn't respond as Draco continued talking.

"Instead of doing what I did, I realize now that I should have gotten to know both you and Hermione and Ron instead of just acting out of impulse."

"D...Draco what brought this on" Harry asked as he flicked his wand, making their unfinished food disappear.

"Well I've been doing some thinking lately, and after I was turned, I realized that my parents raised me wrong and everything".

As Harry and Draco talked, none of them noticed that it was starting to get dark until it was too late.

Draco was about to answer a question that Harry asked him when he froze as moonlight washed over him.

"D...Draco?" Harry asked, his emerald green eyes widening as he watched Draco start to convulse and shake.

Draco's body was on fire as he felt the change wash over him. Groaning, Draco fell out of his chair ash he felt his skin start to melt away and start to be replaced with stormy gray fur. As soon as the change started it was over within five minutes.

'_**Hmm that wasn't as bad as the first time, at least I can tell that I kept my mind this time'**_ Draco thought to himself as he scratched his ear with his paw.

Harry watched in both awe and excitement as he watched Draco transform. Once the transformation was complete, Harry slipped out of his armchair and moved onto his knees in front of Draco.

Slowly, Harry reached up and ran his fingers thru Draco's fur. As he did that a low rumbling sound could be heard in Draco's throat.

'_**Damn that feels good' **_Draco thought as Harry moved his hand up and scratched him behind his ears.

Getting an idea, Draco suddenly leapt forward and pushed Harry onto his back, as he climbed on top of Harry's chest. As Draco climbed on top of Harry, He growled playfully making Harry's eyes widened in fear.

Grinning inwardly to himself, Draco leaned down and licked Harry's cheeks causing Harry to giggle slightly.

"Th...That tickles Drake S...Stop" Harry said between giggles as Draco continued to lick Harry's cheeks.

Draco pulled back for a moment, a playful look flashing in his eyes as he shook his head before he leaned down and lightly nipped at Harry's neck.

Gasping slightly, Harry tilted his head to the side in surprise and in doing so; he ended up making more room for Draco.

Using the opportunity, Draco leaned down and started licking and nipping all over Harry's neck.

'_**This...feels right' **_Draco thought to himself as Harry squirmed and moaned and giggled under him.

As Draco continued this, he didn't notice that his cock was starting to harden until it was too late, for just as Draco had leaned down to nuzzle his nose into Harry's neck, his cock pressed against Harry's crotch.

Feeling this, Harry scrambled out from under Draco and ended up resting against the mouth of the tent, his emerald green eyes wide in fear.

'_**Fuck, stupid bloody hormones' **_Draco thought to himself. Just as Draco was going to attempt to apologize, a bright white light filled the area.

As the white light disappeared, Harry and Draco saw a patronus in the shape of a wolf which spoke in Mad-Eye's voice:

"We've found them."

**A/N: End of Chapter 5 Please Read and Review and I Know Mad-Eye doesn't have a patronus so I decided to give him one lol**


	6. Brainstorming and First Kiss

Chapter 6"We've found them" came the Mad-Eye's voice from the wolf patronus. Harry slowly stood up and walked towards the patronus as he heard Mad-Eye's voice again say "They are staying with Borgin from Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn Alley".

With it's message delivered the patronus disappeared as Harry walked back into the tent, needing to get away from Draco and gather his thoughts.

'I wonder if he's angry at me' Draco thought as he walked into the tent. Once inside he saw that Harry was laying on the bed, his glasses off and his eyes closed. Slowly Draco crept to the bed and lightly jumped onto it beside Harry as he moved over and rested his head in Harry's lap.

Peeking an eye open Harry glanced down at Draco and asked: "Do you feel better now or am I going to have to spray you with mace?" Draco playfully growled at that before moving off to the side and falling asleep.

The following morning, Harry woke up feeling the now human Draco still sleeping and nuzzling into his neck. Harry stiffened slightly as he also felt Draco's morning woody pressing against his arse slightly. Biting his bottom lip, Harry slowly slipped out of bed and headed over to the bathroom to shower before they headed out.

As the hot water washed over his body, Harry's thoughts traveled back to the previous night when Draco was licking and nipping at his neck. Biting his bottom lip, Harry also remembered feeling Draco's wolf cock pressing up against his crotch.

'This is stupid, I mean I'm not gay and I can't be attracted to Draco, I mean for Christ sake we were enemies for the last six bloody years' Harry thought to himself as he washed. 'But those eyes of his are so deep' a voice in the back of Harry's mind said.

'Oh shut up' Harry thought as he started to wash his hair.

'Mhmm and those muscles from playing Quidditch' the voice said again making Harry curse again.

Once Harry was finished with his shower, he walked out wrapped in a towel to see Draco getting dressed, Draco's back to him

Harry bit his bottom lip as he flicked his wand making himself dressed. Hearing Harry clear his throat, Draco turned to face the other boy a pink tinge appearing in his cheeks as he said: "H…Harry I...I'm sorry about last night, both my hormones and animal instincts were fighting it out".

"It's fine Draco lets just go capture the death eaters so we can get back home". Harry says as he flicks his wand making him dressed. Once the two teen wizards were dressed, and had packed up their tent and other equipment, Harry slid his hand into Draco as the raven-haired boy turned on the spot and apparating him and Draco to Ollivander's Wand shop which was run by one of the best wand makers, Mr. Ollivander.

"Ahh its about time you two got here after I received Moody's Patronus I was expecting you both to appear right away". Ollivander said as he cleaned the shelves.

"Sorry Mr. Ollivander I had to take a shower and then we had to pack up our supplies" Harry said as he let go of Draco's hands.

"It's alright Mr. Potter, the guest room is ready for you and Mr. Malfoy" Mr. Ollivander said as he continued around cleaning the shop.

Once they were in the guest room, Harry dropped the bag that contained the tent and other supplies into the recliner watching as Draco tapped the full sized bed with his wand, the bed changing into a queen sized bed.

"So what's the plan Harry" Draco asks as he sat down on the edge of the bed, his stormy gray eyes meeting Harry's emerald ones.

"We need to figure out a way to get into Borgin and Burkes and somehow subdue Bellatrix and the other death eaters" Harry said. Draco nodded at this as he laid back on the bed his eyes closing as he racked his mind for any kind of idea that would help them."I Think I have an idea" Harry said after three hours of their brainstorming.

"Shoot cause I've got nothing" Draco said as he sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Why don't we charm our appearances and walk in and act like we're interested in what they have for sell and then stun them at the right moment?" Harry says as he gets ready to make dinner.

"Hmm that might work" Draco says before heading to the bathroom to take a shower. As the hot water washed over his body, Draco thought about how his and Harry's relationship changed from bitter rivals to that of best friends. While true their relationship wasn't like it was with Hermione and Ron but Draco felt that it was getting softly, Draco continued with his shower until he felt fresh and clean. Walking out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist, Draco saw that Harry was putting the finishing touches on dinner. "Whatcha make" Draco asks as he sat down on the edge of the bed, wanting to do a combination of cooling off and air drying before he got dressed. Harry who had just finished turned and grinned at Draco.

"I made Steak, baked potatoes, and corn on the cob" Harry says as he handed Draco a plate.

"Mmm that sounds delicious Harry" Draco said as Harry flicked his wand making two forks and two goblets of Pumpkin juice appear.

As they ate dinner, Harry found his eyes running over Draco's body, momentarily licking his lips as he followed a droplet of water running down Draco's chest.

After dinner was done, Draco flicked his wand making the dishes clean as Harry went to get ready for bed. Just as Harry had walked out of the bathroom having finished changing, he stopped dead in tracks as he saw that Draco's towel was on the ground as Draco was pulling on a pair of boxers and shorts.

Harry was so absorbed in watching Draco's body that he didn't notice that Draco had turned around and was facing him.

"See something that you like Harry?" Draco asked a grin appearing on his lips.

"N…N….No" Harry stuttered as Draco walked over to Harry and the young Slytherin pushed the raven-haired Gryffindor boy against the wall by the bathroom before crashing his lips against Harry's.

**A/N. End of Chapter 6 Please Read and Review!**


	7. Death Eaters Captured and First Time

Chapter 7

Note: This Chapter will contain m/m sex, so if you don't like don't read

Harry froze as he felt Draco's lips against his own. Slowly Harry reached up and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck as the platinum blonde-haired Slytherin wrapped his around Harry's waist pulling the Gryffindor boy closer to him.

'This…feels right' Draco thought to himself as he ran his tongue over Harry's bottom lip asking permission for entrance. Harry slowly opened his mouth, inviting Draco's tongue inside.

Automatically, Draco slid his tongue into Harry's mouth flicking it against Harry's own before moving along to explore Harry's mouth. Soon enough Draco had Harry pinned up against the dresser, one hand cupping Harry's ass, while he rubbed Harry's crotch with the other.

Desperately needing oxygen, Harry pulled back, his eyes locking with Draco's.

"Draco…I…" Harry was for the moment loss for words. Draco had really changed from his days at Hogwarts. While even though it took him getting bit by a werewolf to change him. Harry however knew that somewhere deep down that there was good in Draco.

"Come on Harry we both need this." Draco whispered, his voice husky as his eyes flashed with desire and lust. It was at that moment that Harry realized two things. First it was that he wanted this…he wanted a relationship with Draco. The second thing was that Draco was choosing him as his mate!

"Draco I..I do want this…But I want to wait till after we capture Bellatrix and the other two death eaters" Harry says as he nuzzled his face into Draco's neck.

Draco's wolf instincts told him to take Harry now, to make him his forever. Ignoring his wolf instincts, Draco pulled Harry into a tight embrace while he rubbed the younger boy's back.

"Then we will wait till this mission is over" Draco whispers into Harry's ear.

Harry nodded as he rested his head on Draco's shoulder nuzzling lightly.

"Come on Harry, lets go see what spells/charms will help us alter our appearance since we don't have a month to brew some Polyjuice potion" Draco said.

Together the two teens brought out what books they brought with them and began to read hoping to find a spell or two that would help. An hour into their reading, Ollivander came up carrying a tray of sandwiches and two goblets of pumpkin juice.

"Researching for something?" Ollivander asked as he sat the tray down between the two boys.

Draco who had wolfed down an entire sandwich in one bite said "Yeah we're trying to find some spells or charms that will help alter our appearance so Borgin or the death eaters won't recognize us".

Ollivander nodded and suggested a few spells that he thought would work before he left, going back downstairs to do some more dusting.

Finally over three hours of researching, Draco and Harry found a few spells that they believed would help them in their mission.

"Come on Harry lets get some rest so we can go and get this mission over with tomorrow" Draco says.

Harry who had just put the books away nodded before walking over towards Draco. Together they crawled into bed where Harry rested his head on Draco's chest as he fell asleep.

The following day, after a quick breakfast of porridge and toast, Harry and Draco set off from Ollivander's towards Knockturn Alley.

When they reached the half-way mark, Draco pulled Harry into an alleyway between Madame Milkins and Quality Quidditch Supplies so that they could alter their appearances with the spells that they found. Once the spells effects took place, neither Harry nor Draco looked like their normal selves. Instead of his unruly black hair, emerald eyes, round face, and lighting bolt scar, Harry had long silver hair, dark blue eyes, and a pointed face, his scar gone for the moment. Draco on the other hand had short curly auburn hair, his eyes instead of their stormy gray to a golden brown, and his usual pale and pointed face was now round like Harry's original face is.

Harry and Draco took a few minutes to take a couple of deep breaths before they slid out of the alleyway and walked down Knockturn Alley. Once they reached Borgin and Burkes, Draco gave Harry a little peck on his forehead which he hoped would calm the younger boy down a little bit.

As they walked into the store a little bell went off signaling to Mr. Borgin that he had a costumer or two. Sighing slightly, Mr. Borgin left the back room where Bellatrix Lestrange and the Carrows were resting from their little run in with a couple of Aurors.

"Ahh Welcome to my shop is there anything in particular you were looking for?" Borgin asked as he walked behind his desk.

"Hmm we are just looking for the moment" Draco says as Harry silently cast the Imperious curse on Borgin.

Automatically, Borgin's eyes began to cloud and get foggy as Harry instructed him to remain behind the counter and give advice to Draco on what to buy while he walked around the store looking for Bellatrix and the others.

Finally he found them and just as Bellatrix looked his way, Harry cast three full body binds on Bellatrix and the Carrows before flicking his wand making the death eaters appear at Grimmauld place for interrogation.

As soon as he was finished, Harry removed the Imperious curse from Borgin before grabbing Draco's hand and apparating to Grimmauld place. As they arrived, Draco flicked his wand removing the appearance altering spells and charms before together they walked inside.

Instead of watching Moody and the others doing the interrogation, Harry pulled Draco up the stairs until they were standing in front of a bedroom door. Biting his bottom lip, Harry opened the door and walked inside with Draco in tow.

Draco automatically saw that the room was decorated in Gryffindor colors of red and gold and that there pictures of Harry's parents when they were younger along with their friends. With a start Draco realized that the room belonged to Harry's godfather Sirius Black.

Taking a breath, Harry flicked his wand locking the bedroom door and placed a few silencing charms on the room. Once the spells and charms were in place, Harry slowly started to strip.

"Harry we can still wait if you'd want" Draco says, his eyes moving down Harry's muscle-bound body as it was exposed to his eyes.

Harry shook his head as he kicked his jeans and boxers next to his shirt and socks. "I don't want to wait anymore Draco...just promise that you'll be gentle".

"I promise" Draco said as he quickly stripped out of his clothes.

Once naked, Draco walked over to Harry and wrapped his arms around his waist as he started kissing and nibbling along the Gryffindor's neck. Draco grinned to himself as Harry squirmed and moaned as Draco made trails of kisses and nip marks along his neck.

"If you are to truly be my mate Harry, I'll have to mark you" Draco says against Harry's neck.

Harry didn't say anything but simply nodded his head. Now knowing that he had both Harry's permission and consent, Draco leaned down and bit down hard on Harry's neck, his teeth breaking the skin. Feeling this, Harry gasped in mixed pleasure and pain.

Pulling away from Harry's neck, Draco grinned as he saw a half moon symbol from where he bit down.

Draco was about to say something when he arched his back for Harry had reached down and wrapped his hand around Draco's growing member.

Slowly Harry moved down to his knees in front of Draco as he started moving his hand up and down Draco's member.

"Mhmm fuck that feels great Harry" Draco moaned as he ran his fingers through Harry's hair.

Closing his eyes, Harry leaned forward and ran his tongue along the tip of Draco's member before sucking it into his mouth.

Draco arched his back groaning as Harry started moving his head up and down.

'Damn he's great at this' Draco thought to himself as Harry took him deeper into his mouth. "Shit" Draco gasped as he pulled back, his member slipping out of Harry's mouth. As he did that, Harry arched an eyebrow as he looked up at Draco.

"Why'd you stop? I was enjoying that" Harry said both blushing and glaring slightly at Draco.

"Sorry Harry, I was gonna cum if you kept on doing that and I'm not ready to yet" Draco said. Harry nodded in understanding as he stood up and walked over to the bed and laid down.

Draco walked over and knelt in front of the bed as he flicked his wand making a bottle of lube appear beside him.

"Spread your legs some" Draco commanded Harry as he rubbed some lube onto his fingers. Biting his bottom lip, Harry slowly spread his legs for Draco. Once his fingers were well lubed, Draco reached up and slowly eased his index finger into Harry's Draco's finger enter his ass, Harry gasped and shivered slightly.

"T...That's cold Drake" Harry said.

"Sorry Harry, this will at least help it be less painful" Draco said as he worked his finger in and out of Harry's love hole. Soon enough Harry was fidgeting and whimpering.

"Come on Drake I'm ready" Harry says as he watches Draco stand up and start to rub lube onto his cock.

"Patience Potter" Draco said sneering down at Harry using his famous Malfoy smirk.

Harry growled low but groaned as Draco knelt between his legs and pushed his member inside him.

'Fuck he's so tight' Draco moaned to himself as he guided himself inside Harry. Once he was all the way inside, Draco looked down at Harry and asked "Need a minute or two?"

"Yes" Harry said as he clenched the sheets around him as he forced his body to relax. After a few minutes, Harry looked up at Draco and nodded his head. In turn, Draco leaned down and pressed his lips to Harry's forehead as he pulled back and thrusted forward deeper into Harry.

"Oh God Drake don't stop!" Harry moaned as Draco set up a rhythm as he thrusted in and out of Harry.

"Not planning to" Draco grunted as he thrusted forward deeper. As Draco thrusted deeper he hit Harry's prostate head on.

"Oh Draco right there!" Harry groaned as he reached down jerk his member in rhythm with Draco's thrusts. Draco felt himself getting closer to his climax so he started speeding up his thrusts. As he did so, Harry squirmed and writhed beneath him in ecstasy at the pleasure he was receiving.

"Faster, Harder! Drake, I...I'm close" Harry moaned as he moved his hand faster over his member.

"Mmm your wish is my command Harry" Draco says as he thrusts faster and harder into Harry's ass. As Draco thrusted faster and harder into Harry, Harry grunted and moaned as he hit his climax, shooting his cum all over his and Draco's chests.

Feeling Harry's cum spray over his chest pushed Draco over the edge as he thrusted forward, burying himself inside of Harry as he exploded inside him. As Draco emptied himself inside Harry, he collapsed on top of the raven-haired boy breathing hard.

When both boys had came down from their orgasms, Draco was about to pull out when Harry whimpered and growled lowly.

"Don't even think about pulling out Malfoy" Harry says as he looks up at Draco, his eyes flashing slightly.

Draco arched an eyebrow as he asked "Well how do you propose we get some rest? I don't want to hurt you if I lay on top of you".

Harry rolled his eyes before he reached over and grabbed his wand and flicked it. As he did so, he made it so Draco was on his back, and so that he on top of him.

"Mmm I like this position" Harry purred slightly as he laid down, nuzzling into Draco's neck.

Reaching up, Draco removed Harry's glasses and before reaching over placing them on the nightstand as Harry pulled the blankets over their bodies.

"Night Drake" Harry says as he falls asleep.

"Good Night Pup" Draco whispers as he presses a kiss to Harry's forehead before he too falls into a peaceful slumber.

**A/N: End of Chapter 7, Please Read and Review! Also I may make Harry Pregnant in this, im still deciding lol but please Read and review!**


	8. New Spells and Not Sick, But Pregnant

Chapter 8

Harry awoke the following morning before Draco. As he sat up, Draco's morning woody pushed deeper inside him. Groaning slightly, Harry fought the desire to start rocking his hips as he climbed off of Draco and went to shower. While he showered Harry had to admit that last night was just perfect. Harry was so busy showering and remembering last night that he failed to notice his new mate slip into the shower behind him. However he was alerted to Draco's presence when the platinum-blonde haired boy wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him back against his chest.

"Mmm Morning" Harry says as he tilts his head back, his eyes meeting Draco's as he rested his head on the Slytherin's shoulder.

"Morning Harry" Draco said as he leaned down and pressed his lips softly to Harry's.

"Don't tempt me" Harry said against Draco's lips before pulling away. Draco giggled to himself as he started washing his body as Harry started to wash and lather his hair with shampoo. When Harry finished washing the shampoo out of his hair and eyes, Draco asked:

"How do you feel love?"

"Hmm a little sore but other then that alright" Harry says as he switched places with Draco so the other boy could wash his hair. Once their shower was done, they walked back into the bedroom and quickly got dressed before heading down to where the others were.

As they walked into the kitchen, Harry and Draco saw Tonks and Remus getting ready to escort Bellatrix and the Carrows back to Azkaban where new guards were posted.

"So did they know what his plan was" Harry asked Moody as he and Draco sat down at the table.

"Yeah they did" Moody growled as he placed a plate of eggs, toast, and bacon in front of both Harry and Draco.

"So what is it" Draco asked as he buttered his toast before taking a bite.

Moody turned to face the two teenagers, his electric blue-eye locked onto Harry's and Draco's eyes as he said:

"The Dark Lord is planning on taking over Hogwarts and turning it into a school for the dark arts and he's going to be moving soon towards that goal" Moody said.

Draco met Harry's eyes and he knew his mate would go to any lengths to protect the one place he truly called home. After breakfast Harry and Draco apparated back to the burrow where they and Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George would be getting taught more advanced Defensive spells by Moody and Tonks.

Later that afternoon, Draco and Harry were in their bedroom cuddling and watching a movie.

"Wonder how he's planning on taking over the school" Draco said as he ran his fingers through Harry's untidy black hair.

"Don't know, but what I do know is that We WILL stop him" Harry says as he nuzzles into Draco's chest.

The following day found Harry and Draco dueling each other in the garden practicing some of the spells that Moody and Tonks had taught them earlier the previous day.

"Lighting Maxima" Harry yelled as a bolt of lightning shot out of his wand and shot towards Draco. The Lightning spell breaking Draco's shield charm and was about to connect with Draco's chest when he ducked to the ground just in time.

"Sorry Drake" Harry mumbled as Draco stood up brushing himself off.

"Its alright love, I know we're just practicing" Draco says.

Draco raised his wand and grinned over at Harry as he thought which new spell he would use against his mate.

'Uh-Oh I know that smirk and whenever he uses that smirk, trouble is close to follow' Harry thought to himself.

"Denoro" Draco shouted. A jet of blue light shot out of Draco's wand and hit Harry squarely in the chest. As it did, Harry felt his arms and mouth immobilize so he couldn't fire a spell back. He also felt his feet freeze to the ground so he couldn't move.

With his mate frozen in front of him, Draco grinned evilly towards Harry as he walked over and tapped Harry's chest with his wand. Automatically Harry became unfrozen as Draco's lips crashed against his own.

Harry moaned and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck as the blonde's tongue invaded his mouth. Feeling this Draco pushed Harry up against the big tree in the garden, his hands tugging at Harry's jeans.

Harry pulled away his emerald green eyes flashing with desire and want as he said, "Drake what about the others? They could come out here at any moment".

Draco grinned at Harry as he flicked his wand muttering "Silencio" , the silencing spell surrounding the area.

"Drake that's still not going to help, if someone came out they could still see us" Harry says.

Draco rolled his eyes as he flicked his wand again, nonverbally saying a spell that made him and Harry invisible.

"Mmm this is much better" Harry purred slightly.

Draco grinned at Harry as he turned the younger boy around and shoved the boys jeans and boxers down.

Harry wiggled his ass slightly as Draco undid his pants pulling his member out. Harry peeked over his shoulder at Draco as he asked "See something that you like Draco?"

Draco answered this by slamming forward entering Harry hard and rough. As he did that Harry squirmed and groaned against the tree. Reaching down Draco grabbed Harry's hips as he sped up his thrusts, each one hard and deep.

Grunting, Harry arched his back pressing his back against Draco's chest as he moaned Draco's name out.

Growling slightly, Draco slammed forward grunting as he spilled himself inside of Harry. Harry himself crying Draco's name out as he shot his own over the trunk of the tree.

Two months had passed and every day Harry and Draco would practice the spells that Moody and Tonks taught them. Every day they'd prepare for the confrontation with Voldemort.

On an early morning day, Harry woke up and untangled himself from Draco's body as he ran to the bathroom and threw up for the umpteenth time that week. After brushing his teeth and using some mouth wash, Harry exited the bathroom and got dressed,

Harry walked downstairs and out of the burrow. Once far enough Harry apparated to St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

When it was finally his turn, Harry walked up to the nurse and asked:

"Is Healer Raiden available? If so I need to see him" Harry says.

"One moment Mr. Potter" the nurse at the front desk said as she pushed a button on her intercom.

Within two minutes, Raiden appeared at beside Harry.

"Hello Harry how've you been?" Raiden asks as he offered his hand to Harry.

"I've been fine Raiden thanks for asking" Harry said as he shook Raiden's hand.

"So what can I do for you Mr. Potter" Raiden asked as he and Harry started walking down the hall to where the exam rooms were.

"I think I've got the flu or something cause I've been throwing up a lot this week and the last two weeks as well" Harry says.

"Hmm well we will shall try and figure this out" Raiden says showing Harry into the first exam room.

Three hours later, Harry sat on the exam table while Raiden was going over the test results.

"Well Harry you don't have the any muggle or Wizarding sickness at all" Raiden says looking up at Harry.

"That's odd, why would I be throwing up then?" Harry asked.

"Well I have the answer right here Harry" Raiden says tapping his clipboard.

"Come on Raiden Tell me, I'm sure I can handle it" Harry says,

"It appears Harry that you are three months pregnant" Raiden says.

"Oh well I don't see how that affects the, Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?" Harry says before fainting.

**A/N: End of Chapter 8! Please Read and Review!**


	9. I'll Hold Onto You

Chapter 9

Harry awoke a couple hours later and as he sat up, he noticed his glasses were off and he was in one of the hospital beds. Reaching over, Harry grabbed his glasses and slipped them on. As he did so, the room came into clearer focus as well as Healer Raiden.

"Urgh What happened?" Harry asked as he rubbed his head.

"You Mr. Potter fainted when I told you that you were pregnant" Raiden says

"Th...That's not possible, I'm a guy" Harry said his eyes wide as he looked at Raiden.

"The results are clear, Mr. Potter you are around three months pregnant" Raiden says.

"Will I have a complete 9 month pregnancy?" Harry asked as he ran his fingers over his stomach.

Raiden shook his head, "No whenever a male wizard gets pregnant, they usually give birth around month six to seven"

"You mean other male wizards have gotten pregnant before?" Harry asked as he stood up and stretched his body.

"Of course, its just rare" Raiden says.

Harry nodded before leaving St. Mungos and apparating back to the burrow. As Harry walked inside to his and Draco's bedroom he was automatically tackled to the ground, Draco's lips attacking his neck.

"Mmm not that I'm complaining, but would you mind not tackling me to the ground anymore…at least not for a while" Harry says looking up at Draco.

"Sorry love, I woke up and when I didn't know where you were I kind of freaked" Draco says nuzzling into Harry's neck.

"I'm sorry, I had someplace to go and I didn't want to wake you" Harry says.

"It's alright Harry, Come on lets go back to bed" Draco says.

Harry nodded as he and Draco slipped back into their bed and fell asleep in each others arms.

The following month passed by rather quickly and Draco noticed something strange about Harry. He noticed an odd smell that surrounded his mate but he wasn't sure what it was.

Sighing to himself, Draco pushed the thought out of his mind as he wrapped his arms around his mate's waist and held him close to his body.

'It's time' Harry thought to himself as he waited outside in the garden for Draco to come out. When he had woken up, Harry wrote a quick note to Draco asking the blonde to come out to the garden after he was done with his morning routine. Taking a breath, Harry lightly ran his fingers over his growing stomach, so far the only people that he told that he was with child was Remus and Mrs. Weasley. Nonetheless their reactions were a mixture of shock and awe.

_-Beginning of Flashback-_

_Harry couldn't take it anymore! He was sick of the morning sickness, of the weird cravings and all of it. He wanted to tell Draco but he wasn't sure how his mate would respond. Harry had to tell someone about this, He just didn't know who. Biting his bottom lip, Harry walked into the kitchen of the burrow to see Remus and Mrs. Weasley talking quietly as Mrs. Weasley prepared lunch._

_ Looking up from chopping some potatoes, Mrs. Weasley noticed Harry standing there. _

_"Oh Harry come on over here, Lunch is almost ready" Mrs. Weasley said._

_Nodding, Harry walked over and sat down beside Remus. As if reading his mind Remus turned to Harry and asked:_

_"Harry is something bothering you? You look like you've got a lot on your mind"_

_Taking a breath, Harry looked at Remus and Molly as he said "Well last month I went to St. Mungos to find out why I was throwing up all the time and Healer Raiden gave me the reason why". _

_"And what was his diagnosis" Remus asks. His light blue eyes meeting Harry's._

_ Harry took another breath before saying "I…I'm Pregnant with Draco's child". _

_Hearing this, Mrs. Weasley and Remus both gasped for this was not what they had expected. _

_"H...How can you be pregnant Harry? After all you are a male". Remus asked. _

_"That's what I asked Healer Raiden and he said that other male wizards have gotten pregnant before and that its just really rare" Harry says as he rested his right hand on his stomach._

_"Have you told Draco yet?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she finished prepping lunch._

_"No not yet, I'm trying to figure out how to tell him" Harry says_

_.-End of Flashback-_

Harry sighed as he leaned back against the tree. His thoughts were interrupted as Draco had sat down beside him and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

"So what did you want to tell me" Draco asked as he rested his head on Harry's shoulder.

Harry bit his bottom lip before taking Draco's hand and placing it on his stomach as he turned to face his mate. At first Draco was confused as to why Harry had placed his hand on his stomach.

"Drake…I'm Pregnant" Harry said softly as he looked at the blonde Slytherin. As Harry said that he was pregnant, Draco's eyes widened and his usually pale skin, paled even more.

"Y…You're what?" Draco asked.

"I'm pregnant, I'm about 4 months and from what Healer Raiden told me, I'll be giving birth around the 6-7 month mark" Harry said.

Draco was shocked. He didn't even know that male wizards could get pregnant! All in all the news was a lot for him to take in.

"Drake I know this is a lot to take in, So I'll leave you alone for a few days so you can get accustomed to this" Harry said before standing up and heading back inside the Burrow.

'I…I'm going to be a father' Draco thought to himself as leaned back against the tree.

'What if the baby is going to be like me?

''Will I be a good father?'

All these thoughts ran through Draco's mind as he closed his eyes, as he took a few moments to imagine himself as a father.

_-Draco's Imagining-_

_Draco was sitting outside of a nice two story house, the house painted a dark crimson outlined in gold, the famous Gryffindor house colors. Currently he was reading the daily prophet as he watched a little boy about 3 years old with platinum blonde hair and emerald green eyes skim the grass of the backyard with a toy broomstick. As he watched, Draco noticed that there was nothing wolfish about the boy. Seeing this put Draco's worry aside about the chances of the child inheriting the wolfish qualities._

_-End Draco's Imagining-_

Sighing to himself, Draco stood up and walked back into the burrow. Upon entering the kitchen, Draco saw Ron having lunch with Ginny and Hermione.

"Hey guys where's Harry?" Draco asked as he walked over.

Glancing up from his sandwich, Ron said "Went upstairs to your guy's room, looked like he was upset about something".

Draco bit his bottom lip before heading upstairs to his and Harry's room.

As he walked inside, Draco saw Harry sitting on the bed his arms wrapped around his legs as one hand rested on his pregnant stomach.

"Harry what's wrong?" Draco asked as he walked over and sat down beside his mate.

"Drake, I..I love you and this child that I'm carrying, But I'm worried about what You-Know-Who would do to you or the child if he ever found out". Harry says.

Understanding at once, Draco kissed Harry's forehead before whispering into his ear, "Love I want you to listen to this song I heard one day" Draco says as he flicks his wand making a stereo appear on the desk.

Draco stood up and walked over and pressed play. At once Harry heard the music start to play with the lyrics following close behind.

_You've been here in the dark for way too long_  
><em>Do you remember how we felt in the sunlight?<em>  
><em>You're still smiling through the pain your hiding in<em>  
><em>But everyone can see that something's just not right<em>

_You've been waiting for so long, so long_  
><em>You've been looking for some way to hold on<em>

_I know you feel so far away _  
><em>So far away from better days<em>  
><em>As you look for a way out<em>  
><em>I'll hold onto you<em>  
><em>When it gets too hard to take <em>  
><em>I'll be the light that leads the way<em>

_As you look for a way out_  
><em>I'll hold onto you<em>  
><em>I'll hold onto you<em>

_You've been waiting for so long, so long_  
><em>You've been looking for some way to hold on<em>  
><em>I know you feel so far away <em>  
><em>So far away from better days<em>  
><em>As you look for a way out<em>  
><em>I'll hold onto you<em>  
><em>When it gets too hard to take <em>  
><em>I'll be the light that leads the way<em>  
><em>As you look for a way out<em>  
><em>I'll hold onto you<em>  
><em>I'll hold onto you<em>

_Take one step_  
><em>Just one step forward<em>  
><em>One step<em>  
><em>One step<em>

_I know you feel so far away _  
><em>So far away from better days<em>  
><em>As you look for a way out<em>  
><em>I'll hold onto you<em>  
><em>When it gets too hard to take <em>  
><em>I'll be the light that leads the way<em>  
><em>As you look for a way out<em>  
><em>I'll hold onto you<em>

_I know you feel so far away _  
><em>So far away from better days<em>  
><em>As you look for a way out<em>  
><em>I'll hold onto you<em>  
><em>When it gets too hard to take <em>  
><em>I'll be the light that leads the way<em>  
><em>As you look for a way out<em>  
><em>I'll hold onto you<em>  
><em>I'll hold onto you<em>

"Th...that was amazing Drake" Harry said as Draco walked back over and sat down beside him.

"No matter how dark you feel like your life is, or is becoming, I swear to you that I will be the light to brighten your world". Draco says.

Harry nodded before he laid down and fell asleep. As he did so Draco wrapped his arms around his mate's waist and held him close.

**A/N: End of Chapter 9 Please Read and Review Chapter 10 will be the last chapter which will not only see Harry deliver, but also the downfall of Voldemort **


	10. Tom Riddle Reborn and Childbirth

Chapter 10

-Malfoy Manor-

Voldemort was pissed off beyond all imagining. First Malfoy's son who he had turned into a werewolf as punishment for failing his mission escaped and could not be found. Secondly his most devoted Death Eaters had been captured and shipped back to Azkaban. The sad part was is that he needed them. Voldemort hated himself knowing the fact that if he was ever going to be able to take over Hogwarts, he would need all his death eaters at his side.

Sighing slightly to himself, Voldemort looked up from petting his snake Nagini to see Wormtail approach the table, Wormtail shaking in fear.

"What is it Wormtail?" Voldemort asked, his tone one of boredom.

"My lord, I…It a…appears that the Dementor guards of Azkaban have instigated a riot, allowing Bellatrix and the Carrows to escape. They will be here tomorrow at the latest." Wormtail says.

'Finally some good news' Voldemort thought to himself as he closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, his long pale fingers stroking Nagini's scales. Opening his eyes he saw Wormtail was still in the room, as if waiting for his next order.

"Go prepare for their arrival" Voldemort says.

Wormtail bowed low before scampering out of sight of his master. The following day, Bellatrix and the Carrows arrived back at the manor and immediately went to talk to Voldemort.

"I don't know what happened my lord, the Carrows and I were resting in the back of Borgin and Burkes when somebody stunned all of us." Bellatrix says, her body stiff with anticipation as she and the others knelt before their master.

"Did you recognize the attackers?" Voldemort asked, his hands folded in front of him as he looked down at Bella and the others.

Bella shook her head as she looked up at Voldemort.

"I see, very well we march to Hogwarts on Friday at dawn" Voldemort says before leaving the dining room and heading up to his own private quarters.

Once in his room, Voldemort sighed as he leaned back against the door. He knew that when word of his attack on the school spread it would bring Potter straight to him. However he should know not to expect his attack to go directly as planned, even with Dumbledore dead, there were still the teachers and most of the student body who would do anything they could to protect the school.

~*~*~*~*

Harry Potter woke up to his boyfriend and mate Draco Malfoy sitting at the desk in their room. The blonde's head draped over big heavy volumes of books as he continued to read. Wondering what Draco was researching, Harry got out of bed and walked over and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck.

"Whatcha researching" Harry asked as he rested his chin on top of Draco's head.

"Ways on how to defeat Voldemort" Draco said not glancing up at his mate.

Harry pulled up a seat next to Draco, and rested his head on Draco's shoulder. "Find anything that could help?" Harry asked while stifling a yawn. Draco shook his head as he continued to read on, his eyes moving a thousand miles a minute as he took in every word that he read.

Harry stood up and stretched his body out before he went to take a shower, leaving Draco to his reading and researching. As Harry waited for the water to get to his preferred temperature his thoughts drifted towards the upcoming battle and he cringed inside both at the thoughts and for the baby had just kicked. Once the warmish water was running over his body, Harry felt his worries and nervousness over the battle start to ebb away. He never really understood it, but whenever Harry would take a hot/warm shower, he'd be able to get over about whatever was stressing him at the time.

When Harry had walked out of the bathroom, he immediately saw Draco sitting on the bed with a huge grin on his face. Harry started backing away slowly incase Draco got tackle happy. "What's with the Grin, and should I be afraid?" Harry asked.

Slowly Draco stood up and walked over and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist as he whispered in Harry's ear. "I've found the answer to defeating him". 

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. He and Draco were sitting on the bed and a thick black covered book titled in gold letters: _Dark Magic and How to Defend Against It_ sat between them.

"This…is unbelievable" Harry mutters as he continues to read the chapter that Draco had the book opened to. After reading the chapter, Harry couldn't believe that they finally had a plan on how to get rid of Voldemort. (A/N: Wont reveal till later) 

Minerva McGonagall was tired. Her entire day was stressful. She had to deal with some Slytherin seventh years who decided to experiment with the fiendfyre spell and it took both her and support from Flitwick to finally douse the fire spell. Sighing to herself, Minerva rubbed her temples as she looked at the seventh grade Slytherins in question who had been writing lines for the last four hours.

"Alright Miss Parkinson, Miss Bullstrode you may return to your common room" McGonagall said. Grumbling to themselves, Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode got up and walked out of the transfiguration and headmistress's office. Minerva sighed to herself as she prepared herself to head to bed. Just as she was getting ready for bed, the transfiguration professor and headmistress felt the whole castle shake. Growling slightly and muttering about prank-happy students, McGonagall left her chambers to see what the hell was going on.

Arriving at the Entrance Hall, McGonagall saw professors, Flitwick, Sprout, Slughorn, and Tonks standing in the hall as the castle continued to shake.

"Well what the hell is going on?" McGonagall asked as she looked at her fellow staff members.

"Look outside Minerva" Horace said, his eyes fearful.

Shaking her head, McGonagall walked over and pulled the great oak doors open. As soon as she did, she regretted it. For down past the courtyard and clock tower just at the beginning of the covered bridge, McGonagall saw that Voldemort had finally made his move against the school and had all his followers at his side creating a dark evil spot on the edge of the school as they fired spells at the castle, which was causing the shaking. After closing the door, McGonagall flicked her wand locking the doors before turning to her fellow teachers.

"Horace please gather all first, second, and third year students from all the houses and take them down to the dungeons to keep them safe".

McGonagall looked at Professor Sprout next as she said "Pomona gather the forth, fifth, sixth, and seventh students and take them to the great hall".

Both Horace and Pomona nodded before leaving to do their jobs. While they were preoccupied doing their jobs, McGonagall and Flitwick, and Tonks went around adding protection spells to the school. When they were done, McGonagall flicked her wand making the suits of Armor come to life and ordered them out into the courtyard to help protect the school. Once she was done, McGonagall joined Tonks, and Flitwick in creating a protective bubble over the castle. 

Voldemort watched in amusement as the teachers did their best to place defensives around the school.

'Fools' Voldemort thought to himself as he watched. Turning to Bellatrix, he nodded confirming that it was time.

Bellatrix giggled as she raised her wand, the death eaters behind her raising theirs before they started bombarding the protective bubble hoping to destroy it. 

Soon enough word that Voldemort had begun his attack on Hogwarts spread like wildfire and soon it reached the burrow and ears of Harry Potter. At the present moment, Harry was sitting on the bed, his knees pulled up to his chest, as he rested in his head on them. Draco sat beside him and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

"Come on love, lets go and end this now" Draco whispered into Harry's ear. Glancing up Harry locked his emerald green eyes with Draco's stormy gray ones.

"I want to end this now Drake, more than you know, but I'm scared, what if our plan won't work?" Harry says softly.

Draco kissed Harry's forehead before he stood up and grabbed something that he had hidden in the desk.

"Drake what are you doing?" Harry asked as he sat up.

Draco turned to face Harry, his pale cheeks turning red as he said "I…I wanted to wait and do this after the battle but I think I'll do it now."

Harry looked at his mate confusion etched on his face.

Taking a breath, Draco moved onto one knee and opened up a small black box, revealing a twenty four karat gold ring with two small hearts on top. One heart was in the shape of a pearl, and the other was in the shape of a ruby.

Harry's eyes widened as he looked down at the ring. "D…Drake...A...Are you asking me what I think your asking?"

"Like I said, Harry I was going to ask this after, but I'm asking you now…Harry James Potter, Will you Marry Me?"

Tears were leaking down Harry's cheeks as he nodded his head. "Yes Drake. Yes I will marry you!"

Draco smiled as he stood up and slipped the ring onto Harry's finger. With his proposal out of the way, Draco offered his hand to Harry and pulled him off the bed.

"Come on Harry, lets go and end this once and for all."

Harry nodded and together they apparated to Hogsmeade. 

The village of Hogsmeade was in complete disarray. Many of the shops and houses were destroyed or on fire. The villagers were either dead or taken hostage.

Voldemort quickly quelled the defense of the school. It was all over within a couple of hours. Those defenders who had died, both teacher and student alike was placed in a corner of the great hall. As he walked into the great hall, Voldemort smirked as he walked forward and sat himself into the headmaster's chair.

"Now for my first act as Headmaster of this school, All muggle-borns are hereby banned from this school" Voldemort said, his red eyes gleaming. Professor Sprout went to argue when Voldemort flicked his wand yelling out Avada Kedavra the jet of green light hitting Sprout in her chest.

Almost at once, all the muggle-borns started to gather so they would leave. However just as the group had reached the doors to the entrance hall, the doors burst open and Harry and Draco walked in.

As everyone saw Harry and Draco walk in, whispers automatically broke out throughout the student body. Many of the student's eyes widened in curiosity as they saw both the ring on Harry's finger and his bulging stomach.

Voldemort however was not pleased to see his adversary. Like everyone else Voldemort too noticed the ring and bulging stomach of The-Boy-Who-Lived. "Well Lucius, Narcassia it looks like Draco has mated with Potter, and even asked him to marry him" Voldemort hissed.

Draco blushed but he still stood beside his mate, resting one hand on Harry's stomach.

"Its over Tom...This ends tonight" Harry said as he pulled out his wand.

"Yes this does end tonight with you dead" Voldemort snarled/hissed as he raised himself out of the headmaster's chair.

As Harry and Voldemort faced each other, Draco cast a very powerful shield charm around Harry and Voldemort so that no spell would hit one of the students or teachers.

"Avada Kedavra" Voldemort hissed, a jet of green light shooting out of his wand and shot straight towards Harry's chest. Harry was able to side-step at the last moment before he yelled out "Expelliarmus!" a jet of red light heading towards Voldemort, who was able to block the spell with ease.

"Come on Potter don't be so predictable" Voldemort hissed, his red eyes flashing.

As Voldemort said this, Harry did something that not only shocked the snake faced man, but along with everyone else save Draco as he pocketed his wand.

"What trickery is this" Voldemort hissed, his red eyes wide.

Harry shrugged as he said "I'm doing something that no one has ever showed you before Tom…Compassion."

"This trick will not work Potter" Voldemort growled.

"Its not a trick Tom. Throughout your entire life, no one has shown compassion or love towards you, which is why you are the way you are now." Harry says.

Voldemort had no reply to this. While it was true when he was growing up and in his teen years no one not even the teachers showed him love or compassion. While true they praised him for his intelligence but it wasn't just praise that he wanted.

Then to everyone's surprise Voldemort lowered his wand. As he did, Harry could see a flash of brown in the red eyes.

"Tom I found a spell that if it works will convert you back to a baby."

"If you allow me to do this, then I swear to you that Draco and I will raise you as our own and show you all the things that you weren't shown before" Harry says.

A battle was raging inside Voldemort. He finally had Potter right where he wanted him, and could kill him right now. However what Harry just said awoken something deep within the dark lord. The main reason why he didn't understand love, was he was never shown any when he was younger. If this happened would he be a better person? Biting his bottom lip Voldemort looked at Harry and slowly nodded his head.

"Alright Pott…Harry I agree to this" Voldemort said.

Harry nodded before pulling his wand began the incantation. " Vestibulum ut vir iste renasci".

At once there was a bright white light as Voldemort started to shrink. His head became smaller as his arms and legs shortened. Soon enough there was a little bundle where Voldemort was standing at. Taking a breath, Harry walked over and picked up the bundle moving the cloak so it was wrapped around the now baby Voldemort. However instead of the baby's skin being white and the face snake like, the skin was pale and face was normal with little brown eyes instead of flashing red ones.

Harry smiled down at little baby tom as he leaned down and kissed his forehead. As he did so, Draco flicked his wand lowering the shield charm.

This historical moment was cut short however, for as soon as Harry handed baby Tom to Draco, he clutched at his stomach in pain.

"D...Drake I...It's time" Harry gasped in pain.

Draco nodded as he flicked his wand, making himself, baby Tom, and Harry appear in the hospital wing. As they appeared Madame Promfrey was able to get Harry onto a bed, as well as magic some dividers around the bed for privacy.

Harry was in extreme pain. The only time he felt this much pain was in the graveyard when Voldemort had used the Cruciatus curse on him. Madam Promfrey had given him some potions for the pain, but to Harry it felt like it just amplified the pain.

"You are never touching me again Draco" Harry growled out as Draco slipped his hand into Harry's.

"You're just saying that love" Draco said, wincing slightly when Harry began to squeeze his hand hard.

Finally it was over. Madame Promfrey did a c-section and Harry and Draco could hear their baby's cries as it was pulled from Harry.

"it's a boy" Madame Promfrey said as she cut the umbilical cord and wiped off the blood and fluids.

Once she was done, Promfrey wrapped the baby boy up in a blanket and handed it to Harry. Both Harry and Draco gasped as they saw their son. He looked just like Draco with the platinum blonde hair, and pale pointed face, but he had Harry's emerald green eyes.

"Damn Harry we did good" Draco says as he lowers baby Tom down so he could see his baby brother.

Harry smiled up at Draco as he noticed that baby tom grinned down at the newborn.

"We need to name him" Harry says.

"How about James Sirius" Draco asks as he slips into bed beside Harry. (A/N: He made the bed bigger)

"James Sirius Malfoy" Harry says as he rested his head on Draco's shoulder.

With that said, both Harry and Draco fell asleep, holding their babies and they both dreamed and looked forward to the future.

-Epilogue-

_Eleven Years had passed since that day. Since then Harry kept his word and He and Draco raised Tom like their own, showing him love and compassion. Having been raised like this instead of how he was originally raised, Tom Marvolo Malfoy would grow up knowing love and passion instead of power and hate. _

_At the present moment, Harry and Draco was walking with Tom and James, both had trunks on trolleys and an animal perched on top. Tom had a pitch black owl with white markings both around the eyes and wings which he named " Dante". James on the other hand had a little wolf cub with pure white fur and a few streaks of black and he named him " Altair"._

_After going through the barrier and appearing on Platform 9 and ¾, the Malfoy's saw Hermione and Ron who were seeing off their daughter Rose. As Draco and James went to say Hello, Tom stopped and looked up at Harry. _

_"Dad what if I'm placed in Slytherin...Again?" _

_Harry stopped and knelt down in front of Tom. "Tom I told you that we would raise you as our own and show you love and passion, so do you believe we have done this so far?" Harry asked. _

_Slowly Tom nodded as he looked up at his father. Harry smiled and ruffled Tom's hair as he said "Draco and I won't care what house you end up in, Just know that we will love you no matter what."_

_Tom smiled and gave Harry a hug before going to join James saying hello. Once everyone was settled on the train, Harry and Draco leaned back and watched as the scarlet Hogwarts Express start to leave. _

_"Are you worried Love?" Draco asked as he held Harry against him, watching the train leave. _

_"Mmm No I'm not" Harry said as he turned to face his husband. "Come on lets go work on making them a little sister" Harry says grinning at Draco as he headed back towards the barrier._

_Draco grinned to himself before he walked after his Husband and towards the future._

A/N: End of Chapter 10 and End of Hold Onto You, Please Read and Review! 


End file.
